Infantry weapons
Although the Empire only uses 7 standard handheld weapons, they have very different effects, and are more destructive than anyone would expect. Terran rifles fire solid light at relativistic speed, which, with some weapons, transforms into another, more destructive force on impact; the others use solid light not as carrier but for actual payload. Terran weapons are also DNA-encrypted, ensuring no one but Terrans can use their weapons. 614-H 'Punisher' Assault Rifle http://ussmidway1978.deviantart.com/art/614-H-Assault-Rifle-340300893 A powerful assault rifle mainly used by FCD, but is also fielded to FBST and the Marine Corps. Weight: 9.5 Lbs. Ammo type: Bolt 1 minute cooldown required after firing 3.000.000 bolts. Rate of fire: 180 RPS Scope for Infrared, Thermal and night Vision; no Target Finder. 1.5X optical zoom. Perfect accuracy for 1500 yards, drops 1% per 200 yards thereafter. Effective kill range: 15.000 yards. Bolt explodes after traversing 25.000 yards. Physical effect: Upon impact, light bolt transforms into a small ,dense superheated plasma bubble inside a bubble of kinetic energy. SPECIAL FEATURES: Internal and external muzzle flash dampener Collapsible stock Deployable monopod M-21A8 'Dragon' Assault Rifle http://ussmidway1978.deviantart.com/art/M-21A8-Assault-Rifle-340301356 This is the main assault weapon for all Imperial ground troops. Weight: 6 Lbs. Ammo type: Bolt 30 second cooldown required after firing 9.000.000 rounds Rate of fire: Selective; 60, 90 or 120 RPS Scope for Infrared, Thermal and Night vision, with Target Finder. 1.5/8X optical zoom. 90% accuracy up to 5000 yards, drops 2% every 300 yards thereafter. Effective kill range: 15.000 yards Bolt dissipates after 18.000 yards or uopn impact. Physical effect: Upon impact, the bolt in transformed into a hypersonic electric charge. M54A3 'Lightning' Battle Rifle http://ussmidway1978.deviantart.com/art/M54A3-Battle-Rifle-340301814 The M54A3 Battle Rifle is Storm Corps' weapon of choice, and is also used by the Imperial Guard. Weight: 8 Lbs. Ammo type: Bolt 3 minute cooldown required after firing 1.400.000 rounds Rate of fire: selective, 60, 120 or 200 RPS Scope for Infrared, Ultraviolet and Thermal vision, with Target Finder. 1.5/8X optical zoom. Perfect accuracy up to 6800 yards, max. 0.5* horizontal deviation after that. Effective kill range: 17.500 yards Beam dissipates after traversing 20.000 yards Physical effect: After penetrating the target, bolt is transformed into superheated plasma causing severe internal burns, and liliquefaction in lesser species. M-99 'Cataclysm' Battle Rifle http://ussmidway1978.deviantart.com/#/d5mluob This devastating beam weapon is favored by heavy troops, saboteurs and engineers. Weight: 10 Lbs. Ammo type: Beam 5 minute cooldown required after firing 12.000 Petawatts of energy. Rate of fire: Constant, power output of 80 Petawatts per second. Scope for Ultraviolet, Infrared and Night Vision, with Target Finder. 1.5/12X optical zoom. Perfect accuracy. Effective kill range: 18.000 yards Beam dissapates after traversing 18.600 yards. Physical effect: Upon impact, light beam is transformed into kinetic energy. Arsenal SGL-20 Marksman Rifle, Type 15 Mark 18G This semi-automatic rifle, which still looks exactly like the original, is actually the 1600th incarnation of this Kalashnikov derivative. Weight: 12 Lbs. Ammo type: Pulse Ammo speed: relativistic No cooldown required Rate of fire: Depends on shooter speed Micro-visor for up to 25X digital zoom, has night vision, thermal vision and a target finder. Accuracy: Perfect accuracy Effective kill range: equals maximum range Bolt dissipates after 3.8 miles. Physical effect: Unlike the others, who use their solid light as carrier for a different payload, the SGL-20 uses solid light for actual ammunition. This makes it very effective for eliminating infantry, disabling artillery pieces and killing armor and aircraft crewmen by punching through the hull. It, however, does very little collateral damage, which along with its excellent range, makes it the weapon of choice for stealth kills.